Loyd Lloyd
Summary Loyd Lloyd ("Lの" ロイド・ロイド, Roido Roido) is a Quincy and a member of the Wandenreich's Sternritter with the designation "Y" - "The Yourself". He is the identical twin brother of Royd Lloyd. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-C, likely 6-B Name: Loyd Lloyd Origin: Bleach Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Quincy, Sternritter Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Pseudo-flight, Spiritual Awareness (Can see invisible spirits and objects), Extrasensory Perception (Can sense beings with Reiatsu), Longevity, Can take his reiryoku and exert it as reiatsu, Reishi Manipulation (Can forcibly manipulate the particles that make up spiritual beings and objects such as those in Soul Society), Limited Blood Manipulation (Using Blut, Loyd can flood his blood vessels with energy to reinforce them), Statistics Amplification (Can enhance his speed with Hirenkyaku and increase his defensive or offensive with Blut), Dimensional Travel (With Shadow), Power Absorption (With Medallion), Weapon Creation, Power Mimicry and Shapeshifting with The Yourself, Soul Manipulation (All Quincy can destroy souls), Limited Matter Manipulation (Using Sklaverei, Loyd can tear apart spiritual objects and beings by drawing upon their Reishi, absorbing beings destroyed in this way), Invisibility, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm and interact with intangible spirits and objects), Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception and Paralysis Inducement (Ransotengai allows Quincy to freely manipulate their bodies using spirit energy if their bodies would be inflicted with great physical harm or paralysis) Attack Potency: At least Large Island level (Was able to copy Kenpachi appearance and powers and gave him a hard time), likely Country level via power-scaling to his twin brother, Royd Lloyd (Should be able to mimicry base Yhwach like his brother) Speed: Relativistic (Should have kept up with Kenpachi) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman Striking Strength: At least Large Island Class, likely Country Class Durability: At least Large Island level (Should have taken attacks from Kenpachi), likely Country level, higher with Blut Stamina: Very high Range: Standard melee range, several meters with projectiles Standard Equipment: Medallion Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: Blut Vene and Blut Arterie use two different reishi systems, so they cannot be used at the same time. Although The Yourself can copy people's powers and abilities, it can be surpassed if the copied person gets stronger. When using medallion, its user need to be suficiente powerful to wield it and the power stolen by medallion is weaker than the original unless the Quincy in question takes the time and effort to master it. Notable Attacks/Techniques: The Yourself: Y - The Yourself are the Schrift of Royd and Loyd which are basic in principle, exceptionally powerful in practice. They are the ability to mimic not just the appearance of others, but for Royd, to also attain their memories and knowledge whereas Loyd can fully mimic their entire arsenal of abilities, both physical or otherwise. Hirenkyaku: Essentially the Quincy version of the Shinigami Shunpo and Arrancar Sonido. The Quincy creates platforms of Reishi under their feet to swiftly move around the battlefield. Blut: An advanced Quincy technique which grants one inhuman defensive and offensive capabilities. * Blut Vene: The defensive form of Blut, which grants the user a boost in defense by strengthening their skin in a similar fashion to an Arrancar's Hierro. Additionally, Blut Vene can be used to stop blood loss due to injury. * Blut Arterie: The offensive form of Blut which grants the user inhuman attack power. This technique is the only thing capable of ensuring a Quincy's attacks can significantly damage a Bankai-wielding Shinigami. Sklaveri: Vollständig's basic Reishi Absorption ability pushed to the absolute limit. This allows the user to absorb the Reishi that composes spiritual and living beings, an absolute subordination of Reishi. Destroying the Stern Ritter's Halo is the only way to stop it. Ransōtengai: An advanced Quincy technique created for injured/old Quincy in order to control their limbs with strings of Reishi like a puppet. Broken bones and severed tendons mean nothing to this as the strings will control the limbs until the body/limb is entirely destroyed. Shadow: A teleportation ability used by members of the Wandenreich, this technique can be used by manifesting the user's shadows in front of them, creating a portal that acts as a gate between the Schatten Bereich and other dimensions. The size of these portals can be extended to allow many others to pass through. Medallion: A device possessed by select members of the Wandenreich military, including all Sternritter which allows one to steal a Shinigami's Bankai or any power that is fundamentally similar to a Shinigami's Bankai. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Bleach Category:Manga Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Quincies Category:Sternritter Category:Humans Category:Antagonists Category:Flight Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Chi Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Matter Users Category:Soul Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Blood Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Tier 6